


Mr. Daddy Long-Legs Smith

by roblet



Series: Daddy-Long-Legs [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Letters, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roblet/pseuds/roblet
Summary: Credence is an orphan under the care of Mary Lou Barebone, but one of the trustees of her orphanage has taken an interest in him and wants to send him to college. Based on the novel "Daddy Long-Legs" by Jean Webster.





	1. Introduction

There is an orphanage in New York City. It is in a poor neighborhood and it is dark, dreary, and stern but clean and full of young children with no families. There is ice-cream once a week but only just after perfect behavior in church. If one child misbehaves, no child gets dessert. The children go to school and work in the home and are set out at the age of sixteen to take care of themselves if they have not been adopted. Most of them are not.

It is able to run because of the help of a board of trustees, who must of course visit their young charges once a month to make sure that their money is being well-spent. It means an entire day of cleaning top to bottom just beforehand and keeping every child in line. Much of the work goes to Credence, who is seventeen-almost-eighteen and has overstayed his welcome. He is bright and was allowed to go to high school, a rare privilege. All the same, the home cannot keep him on much longer. Matron Barebone has given him her surname but not her affection. Credence is not the only child that she punishes harshly but he is the one with whom she is most strict, citing that he must be a Godly example for the other children.

Credence does his best but his best is never enough. Today he is straightening the gingham uniforms of the children and wiping noses and combing hair and making sure everyone looks perfect to be paraded in front of the men and women that pay their way. Everything goes well, or at least he thinks so until he’s cleaning up and setting some of the younger children to bed and Modesty comes into the room to speak with him.

“Credence,” she says, looking very small in her white nightgown with her blond hair and ghostly pale skin, “Matron Barebone wants to see you.”

Credence wonders if one of the children has done something wrong but he nods anyway, mumbling “thank you, Modesty,” before straightening and moving to go down to her office.

On the way, Modesty grabs his hand and squeezes it. He tries to smile to her and it looks like a grimace. When he reaches the entryway he sees a man stride out of the building and out to the street, climbing into a waiting automobile. He doesn’t seem especially tall and Credence only sees him from the back, but the headlights paint his shadow on the wall tall and gangly, limbs over-long like the spindly legs of a daddy-long-legs spider.

At Matron Barebone’s office he knocks before opening the door and she gestures toward the chair in front of her desk. Credence sits meekly down and looks at her although he keeps his head tipped forward to do it, hands in his lap.

“Credence.” Mary Lou Barebone’s voice so often sounds calm and collected and even kind, but Credence knows better. “Credence, one of the trustees has taken an interest in your education.”

Credence thinks back to the trustees and only remembers bland, damp-eyed old men with their thin and crow-like wives tutting and patting children on the head. He wonders which of them has taken interest in him, seeming in a daze. Perhaps the man that had left was his benefactor? The one that had reminded him of a spider.

“Credence,” Mary Lou repeats, “Credence, are you listening to me? This man wants to send you to college.”

_College_. Credence’s breath catches and he stares at her, wide eyed. “College?”

“Yes, college. He every so often grants a scholarship to one of our children, and he’s picked you this time. Goodness knows why, but your marks came up in conversation and he seemed to take interest.” She takes a breath and looks at him, considering. “He is to pick your school, and he is going to remain entirely anonymous. He will pay your tuition and all fees and grant you a monthly allowance. You will never have to pay him back monetarily.”

Credence is still in a state of shock but he just nods numbly, trying not to look too much like he’s fallen in front of an approaching train.

Mary Lou continues. “All he requires in return is that you write him a monthly letter chronicling your studies. He knows you have no family and as such you may write to him instead. You will call him Mister John Smith and you will be very respectful. He is one of our most affluent trustees and he cares for this place greatly. You will do nothing to besmirch the name of this home or to put him off in any way. You are to maintain your grades and your and our reputations.”

But Credence isn’t listening any more—he’s too lost in thought. College. _College_. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so happy in his entire life. “Thank you, Matron,” he finally says, sounding dreamy and out in space, “I’ll keep all you’ve said in mind. I should finish putting the children to bed.” And with that, he stands and slips out of the room before she can say anything else, leaving her perplexed and open-mouthed mid-sentence in his wake.

He passes Modesty as he walks down the hall and she looks at him questioningly.

“I’m going to college,” he says.


	2. 23rd September 1922

Dear Mysterious Benefactor,

I know that I am meant to call you "Mister John Smith" but that is so cold and empty, to use an alias like that. I apologize if it's impertinent but i think I will be coming up with a nickname for you. I promse it will be a good one, I can't stand something so boring as _John Smith_. No offense to any John Smiths, but it's just not a name that suits you. You need something nicer.  
  
I have arrived at college! I rode in a train to get here and it was almost overwhelming. I've never been on one before and I've only ridden the subway once. The campus is so huge and confusing that I keep getting lost. It's difficult but I've been exploring so I don't get lost on my way to classes on Monday. I hope a day and a half is enough time to get a map in my head, I'd hate to be late to anything.  
  
Once my classes start I'll tell you all about them, but for now I wanted to get acquainted so you know who you're helping. Matron Barebone gave me a speech yesterday about manners and behaving and hard work and respecting everyone, most especially the kind trustee taking care of me. (Imagine, even she didn't use _John Smith_. It was _Mister Trustee_.) I've been thinking all summer about how I can't call you such a dreadfully boring thing and how if I'm going to write to you as though you're family, you must have something I can call you that is more familiar. But all I know about you is that you're rich and you send orphans to college. "Mister Rich Man" is outright rude to just talk about your money and "Mister Orphan Educator" makes it sound like you box our ears when we're rude on the streets. I hope you don't do that, life is difficult for an orphan already!  
  
After much thought as I write this, I remember most vividly when I saw you outside the orphanage. The light splashed across you and your shadow was so long, so tall, so thin. "Daddy Long-Legs" suits that image of you, I think. I know you are not especially tall, but your shadow certainly is! Please don't tell Matron Barebone, she won't think it's very polite of me. I just want to be affectionate.  
  
There is the bell to signal us to sleep. Everything is by bells here, but that is familiar enough to me — everything is by bells in the orphanage as well! I will follow the rules properly (also instilled in me by the orphanage!) and go to bed now, lulled to sleep with dreams of what I will learn Monday morning. Good-night.

Yours most respectfully,  
Credence Barebone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now it's adhering a little strictly to the book, but as time goes on it will slip out of that and come into its own.


	3. 28th September 1922

To Mr. John-Sends-Orphans-to-College-Daddy-Long-Legs-Smith,

There’s no possible way I can thank you enough for sending me here. College is wonderful and I love it and there’s nothing like it. I had no idea that a place like this could even exist. I expected I’d be working in a factory after my eighteenth birthday but instead I’m here, taking classes with other people my age, learning and feeling absolutely spoiled by everything that happens here. My lessons are a lot more difficult than when I was in high school, which I expected but I’m having to work on very hard.

One of my classes is Latin, which is easier than for most other people because Matron Barebone taught us from prayer books in Latin. It’s the one class I have a head start in.

I’m doing alright in literature. I love reading but I don’t have a lot of the things read that other people do still. Mostly we had religious texts in the orphanage so I haven’t read any of the things that the other boys have read. I’m doing my best to muddle through it but I think I’m going to have to buy a lot of books to catch up.

I’ve never been good at mathematics but I’m taking geometry and it could probably be worse. The professor is willing to help me if I need it. Other than those I am taking athletics (in which I am doing alright but not spectacularly), a history of the world course (in which everything is new and interesting), and a theater course that was suggested to me to help my shyness. I hope that it does, but it’s kind of scary. Have you ever had to do anything like that?

(Purely hypothetically, I know you won’t answer. Maybe have your secretary send me a reply. Just ‘yes’ or ‘no.’)

I have three suite-mates: Albus Dumbledore, who has flaming red hair and the clearest blue eyes I’ve ever seen and is from Britain, Gellert Grindelwald, who is blond and charming and German (he has lived here for years, explaining why he’s been here and still is.), and Wallace Green, who is from Maine and has dark hair and eyes. All three of them are nice even if Gellert is a little aloof, but Albus and Gellert especially seem more brilliant than anyone that should be going here.

It’s almost intimidating to be around them, but Albus is teaching me chess and it’s been good so far.

In the suite there are the bedrooms (four, we each have a small space of our own), the main room, and a washroom. Soon we’re going to see how to furnish the main room, but until then we’re all furnishing our own spaces. I’m using the allowance you gave me for that, so I’d like to thank you again. Once it’s done, I’ll tell you what it all looks like.

It’s very odd having a room of my own. I’ve always had so many roommates that I felt claustrophobic but this is all so relaxing instead. Open space, my own room, two sunny windows. It feels like what Heaven must be like.

Our theater class is going to be working on Twelfth Night by Shakespeare. I’ve never read it so I’m going to do my best to read it at least twice before we start trying to fit into parts. Wish me luck that it goes well and I get a good part!

I’m going to try to get to know myself while I’m here. I didn’t have an anybody while I was in the orphanage. Maybe I’ll be a some-person now. Not important, not special, but a person.

It’s almost time for bed, so I’ll finish my work.

Respectfully,  
Credence Barebone.

PS: At eight-thirty, Wallace Green came in and asked me if I felt homesick because he could hardly stand it. Imagine, being homesick for an orphanage. I told him I thought I could make it through all right. I think I would be more homesick for college in the summer.

PPS: If I’m writing you too often, please have your secretary send me a line. I don’t want to be annoying, I’m just so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're using time shenanigans for this: since it's an AU, Gellert and Albus are the same age as Credence and are freshmen along with him.


	4. 11th October 1922

To Daddy-Long-Legs Smith,

Thank you for your prompt answer to my questions, by which I mean I didn't get any answer at all so I answered them myself: no to both inquiries, which makes you more interesting and mysterious but also kind in letting me send you as many letters as I please. 

Today we had to run drills in athletics and my legs are very sore but in a way I don't mind. There was never much running around under Matron Barebone so I'm not as fit as many of the other boys but I think I'm doing all right. I'm still behind in my leisure readings but I'm doing my best at them. I'm reading four books at once now: Treasure Island, Moby Dick, Peter Pan, and The Three Musketeers. I have to say something very important, though.

I WASN'T ASKING YOU TO BUY ME A WHOLE CASE OF BOOKS!

When the delivery came I didn't know what to do with myself! I had every plan to buy books with my own money, but now I have enough books to last me a long, long time. Isn't paying my schooling and my allowance plenty? I didn't expect gifts as well! Still, I'm not ungrateful: thank you, thank you, thank you. Soon I will be able to show everyone that I'm just as bright as all of them are, just sheltered.

Gellert has paid to furnish the main room in dark woods and vivid red. It's very grand looking but a little dark for me. In my room I have light wood furniture and moss green trimmings. I purchased a plush chair, a desk with another chair (wood, to work in), a green rug, and cushions to put at the window so I can soak up the afternoon light. I have also bought a bookcase that is already half full thanks to your generosity. It's comfortable here and I'm very happy. Albus and Gellert helped me pick things from the sale that the seniors have every year to get rid of things after they graduated. I paid for things with a five-dollar bill and got change - I've never had money in my entire life and to have a lot now is very overwhelming. Thank you again, so much.

Gellert is boisterous and entertaining while Albus is quieter but no less friendly for it. He says he has a brother and sister at home so he's used to living around other people - Gellert is an only child and lives with his great aunt or "uncle," depending on the country. I say "uncle" because they are not really related but their families are close so he takes care of Gellert here. Gellert told us that he used to visit at his boarding school. Perhaps he will visit here at college. His name is Percival Graves and he is a special investigator! His job sounds very exciting but I'm not sure I would be attentive enough to have such a job. Wallace says I have an artist's temperament.

I beat Albus at chess the other day! I accused him of letting me win but Gellert said that he never lets anyone win anything, which means I've gotten good enough at chess to really play it!

I have read Twelfth Night and I like it very much. Someone joked and said I should play the twin sister, but I wouldn't mind. I think she's one of the more interesting characters. Casting will be soon! I'll tell you where I end up.

Here are my academics in length:

I. Latin: Still doing well. Conjugating verbs is interesting but tiring.  
II. Literature: Trying to catch up to everyone else. The professor told me that I am "a quick learner."  
III. Geometry: Working on cones. I still need help from the professor, though.  
IV. Athletics: As noted, I am doing better.  
V. History: Second Punic war.  
VI. Theater: Hoping for a good part!

Hopefully the rest of my rambling hasn't bored you too much, Mr. Long-legs.

Sincerely,  
Credence Barebone

PS: I hope you are taking good care of yourself! The weather is getting colder and colder, I'd hate to see you sick.


	5. 13th October 1922

To Daddy-Long-Legs Smith,

I know I just wrote you, but I decided to make an account of more days of the week.

Friday

I've gotten my first nickname. Gellert has taken to calling me "Kumpel," which he tells me just means "friend" or "pal." It's nice to be someone's friend and be given a nickname, but I don't think it will stick with anyone else. I'll just stay plain Credence. I wish Matron Barebone would give us better names. Some of us she gives her last name but others get pulled out of the phone book. All of the given names ("Christian" names, she calls them. They're just names to me.) are taken from things in the bible. A whole orphanage full of Credence, Modesty, Chastity, Luke, Mary, David. Once I asked her when she was going to name one of us Jesus and she got very angry with me. It's a good question though. Eventually she'll run out of simple names and ones like Zaphnathpaaneah or Mephibosheth are too much even for her.

What do you think, Mr. Long-Legs? Would you still care for me if my name were to be Berodachbaladan? I don't think I would.

Yesterday one of the other boys was staring at my hands in class. I don't think that's very polite at all.

I'll write more later, it's dinner time. It hasn't been an awful Friday the 13th, though.

Sunday

I beat Albus at chess again today. Wallace is trying to learn as well now, he says he's never been the type for indoor activities. It must be why he's so energetic during athletics class.

We go to church services on Sundays and it feels different from the Sundays back at the orphanage. This is nicer and more comfortable. I hope you don't think I'm awful for saying these kinds of things but it's true: Matron Barebone wants us to all be alike, to be perfect shining examples of what she wants. If you aren't, you're a failure. Or, as she puts it, a "disappointment." She's never angry, you know. Just disappointed. If I never hear that word ever again it will still be too soon.

It was nice. We listened to the story about Joseph (Zaphnathpaaneah) and his coat.

Tuesday

I have gotten highest marks in our latest Latin exam! Please make way for Credence, who is having a tiny ticker-tape parade of unused papers cut into ribbons and thrown around his room. (We'll pick them up later.)

Thursday

Sometimes I'm reminded that I don't fit in and that I'm from a place none of the other boys have even had to think about. Everyone has shared experiences and I don't have any of them. I don't understand any of the things they talk about, the language they use. It makes me feel alone at times and I try to not let any of them know that I don't know what they're talking about. It was like that in high school. Everyone thought me queer and different because they all knew where I was from and they could tell because my clothes were second-hand from them. Some of the other students would take pity on me and come over to talk to me like I needed the charity.

I hated them most of all. At least Albus, Gellert, and Wallace all like me for who I am and don't think I'm pathetic.

No one here knows where I came from. Some of them know my parents are dead (only the boys in my suite) and that a nice man is sending me to college. I hope it's all right that I didn't call you an old dear, that sounds condescending. But I suppose Albus, Gellert, and I have more in common than I first thought. I also hope you don't think I'm a coward for not telling anyone that I'm from an orphanage, I'm just so tired of it hanging over my head.

Saturday

The last part of this letter isn't very cheerful, I'm sorry. I have two more exams this coming week and I'm not feeling well. Thank you for listening to me.

Sunday

I forgot to post this yesterday but I'm glad because now I have to say this:

This morning the bishop said to us that "the poor were put here so that we remember to be charitable." Like we're some kind of prop to remind people to be nice to others instead of just being nice on their own. We're put on Earth and live worse off than other people for others' benefit, didn't you know? What a world we live in! I wish I could have told him off. I've decided I don't like these church services either.

A reminder from God to be generous to others,  
Credence Barebone

PS: I'll try to be happier in my next letter. I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are real Biblical names.


	6. 27th October 1922

Dear Daddy-Long-Legs,

Your ward Credence has gotten the part of Sebastian! It seems like a large part but Sebastian isn't in the play for very long. That's all right, though: most bigger parts go to the upperclassmen. One of the seniors is playing Viola. I've never been part of a play at all, much less an all-male theater production! What would Matron Barebone think of me now? I shudder to think of it. Wallace went after a part and didn't make it, but Gellert is playing Orsino.

Things here are still wonderful. The people are better (the adults at least; there was nothing wrong with the children in the orphanage), the food is better, I get to take classes with brilliant professors and people treat me like I'm a person instead of a charity case. Even if I am a charity case. You don't think of me that way, do you? Even if I most certainly am? I hope you think of me as a person too but I'll understand if you don't.

Today in Geometry I got so frustrated that I wanted to stomp out of the classroom and go cry. I know that's not very masculine but it's so frustrating and I'm not good at math. I hope that doesn't make you think worse of me. Please know that I'm trying my best even if I got bad marks on that last exam and am getting tutoring to try and fix that. From Gellert and Albus - I'm too embarrassed to ask someone else! They're very good at it though, please don't worry.

Oh! Gellert's uncle came to visit us. The special investigator, yes. He had to have notarized paperwork attesting that he's Gellert's guardian before they'd let him visit. Can you imagine? How strict! Not having any family, I had no idea about any of this. Mr. Graves was very nice. He brought us all candy and told us stories about old cases he'd had before being promoted. In one he talked about a bank robbery! It was so exciting but a little worrying even though we knew he came out of it fine in the end.

Once he left, Gellert told me that he was surprised because normally his uncle is very stern. Not cruel or cold, just no-nonsense. I thought he was very companionable. Gellert said he must like me. I wonder if he needs another nephew.

Tomorrow we are going into town to see about Halloween costumes. It's going to be my first time celebrating; we never did in the orphanage. Do you like Halloween, Mr. Long-Legs? Mr. Graves said it was more a holiday aimed toward younger people - and not law enforcement, who have to take care of mischief makers all night long! We promised him very seriously that we wouldn't get ourselves into trouble and he joked that he would have to come keep an eye on us. I don't see why Gellert thinks he's not personable. Maybe it's because he's too used to him so nothing seems new or interesting.

As for Halloween, we plan on dressing up and having a small party in the dorms. Don't worry - we won't get too energetic. I want to have fun, not do anything dangerous or get in trouble. Once I have my costume, I'll tell you what it is. I hope I can find something nice. (Gellert said he is going to be his uncle and arrest all of us.)

For the past few days, many of the boys have been chattering excitedly like a flock of birds because we have a new nurse in the infirmary. I haven't met her yet, but they say she's very beautiful and very kind. Her name is Miss Goldstein. A lot of them have been very crass about her, but I won't share that here. It's appalling. I hope I'm never that rude even when someone is very, very beautiful.

I'm afraid these last two letters have been really long, and I've been writing you every few days when you only wanted once a month! I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so excited and happy here and I'm happy to be able to talk to you or else I'd burst. I promise I won't write again until the middle of November.

Until then,  
Credence Barebone


	7. 24th November 1922

Dear Daddy Long-Legs,

It's been longer than I promised between letters, I'm sorry! I'll explain why later.

For now, I've learned the lines of "O Fortuna" and it's very dark, isn't it! _O Fortuna velut luna statu variabilis, semper crescis aut decrescis_ are my favorite lines, though. "O fortune, like the moon you are changeable, ever waxing and waning." It's beautiful, isn't it? I like it because my fortune has changed so much for the better that sometimes I forget that I'm really awake. Do you know Latin, Mr. Long-Legs? I know many people don't take it because it's not in use much any more, but I find it fascinating. I still have top marks.

Geometry is still a struggle. I am getting better though, even if things like "the area of the convex surface of the frustum of a regular pyramid is half the product of the sum of the perimeters of its bases by the altitude of either of its trapezoids" make me so confused as to worry if I've heard any of it properly at all.

On to the big news: many of us are down to five classes until we get a new theater professor! The old one has been removed from the faculty and no one knows why. There are whispers that it's because he was caught with a student, but no one has any evidence. The cited reasoning for that line of thought is because he gave a few of the underclassmen larger parts when it's customary to go to the upperclassmen. We're all adults here but it's still wrong to try to take advantage of a student, don't you think? Please don't tell Matron Barebone about the circumstances or else she will be very angry about "sodomites" and try to convince you to remove me. I hope to stay here and not leave, my friends are here.

I wonder when we'll get a new professor and if we'll keep our parts. Gellert was so pleased to be able to play Orsino.

I will tell you now about Halloween, though! Everyone wore costumes and I was a prince. From pauper to prince; it's a nice story, isn't it? We had sweets and a short parade to show off our outfits and the seniors got in trouble for being too loud with their merrymaking. You'll be pleased to know that your Credence and the rest of the freshmen were very well behaved indeed. It was such a nice feeling to be able to celebrate Halloween. It made me feel at home and like maybe, just maybe, I could fit in with the other boys after all.

Speaking of clothes, I never told you about my new clothes! Four suits: day, night, classes, leisure, in blue, black, green, and tan respectively. Two sets of knickerbockers with long socks and tall boots and shirts with sweaters to match, and five (!!) hats, several handkerchiefs, and ties. I feel so well put-together and even though many of the other boys have different suits every day, but I'm more than happy with what I have! It's all so fine and I feel grand when I wear something new. My hair has grown a lot in two months too: Gellert says it looks better now that it's not so messy and uneven. I'm just glad I can stop smoothing it down all the time. It's so nice to have clothes that fit properly and aren't from the poor box or handed down from someone else.

Do you celebrate Thanksgiving? We are having a dinner next week and get two days off of classes because of it. Some of the boys that live very close are going home, but most of us are staying here. I'm certainly not going back to the orphanage for a holiday. I'd rather die. Gellert invited me to have dinner with his uncle and himself, but I declined. I didn't want to impose. Albus is going, though! It's all right, Wallace and I will hold down the fort.

I know I'm not supposed to ask you questions but I have something very important to ask you: are you very old or just a little old? Very bald or just a little bald? I have a mental image of you that I keep up when I write your letters, but I can never decide on those things. If you could respond, even if through a missive from your secretary, I would appreciate it!

R.S.V.P.

Yours,  
Credence Barebone

PS: Gellert is still sulking about Orsino.


	8. 14th December 1922

Dear Mr. Long-Legs-Who-Doesn't-Reply-To-Direct-Questions,

I'm very cross with you today, as you HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTIONS. How am I supposed to complete my mental image of you without this important information? I'll try to continue on without it but it makes having a connection VERY DIFFICULT. I know looks don't matter but writing to a faceless man still gets VERY FRUSTRATING. Are you always aggravating or only to orphans that ask you questions?

(See? You've made me grow into an attitude. Matron Barebone would be appalled.)

WE HAVE A NEW PROFESSOR, but he doesn't teach theater! He's a professor of zoology and many of us have switched over to his course as there are no signs of theater being reinstated any time soon. I hope you will be proud to read here that your Credence is going to also become a man of the sciences! His name is Professor Scamander and he has red hair even though it's not as bright as Albus' is. He also has very green eyes. Some of the boys think that he's awkward or strange, but I think they just don't understand him. Many of them come from families that hunt rare game for sport and Professor Scamander is completely against it. I agree with him—I find I always have, I just never realized it. He says that people hurt things they don't understand and he couldn't be more right, don't you think? They hurt people they don't understand, too. I very much enjoy his class so far and so does Albus, but Gellert has been insufferable about it and doesn't like him at all. I heard him mumbling about all the work he put into getting his part the other day, but we all put in a lot of work! It's annoying but there's nothing we can do about it. His mood has been very bad lately and Albus has been cross with him.

Yesterday we learned about the Mergus australis, or the Auckland Islands merganser! Unfortunately it's believed to have gone extinct. The last time anyone has seen one is in 1902, only 62 years after it was first found! I find myself very sorry for things like this, where animals are discovered but because people know about them, they hunt them until they are gone. Professor Scamander showed us an illustration of one and they were very beautiful with crested feathers. Do you hunt, Mr. Long-Legs? I hope if you do, it's not just for sport!

I've decided that I'm not going to allow myself to study late into the evening even if I have reviews the next day. Studying is for the afternoon where it belongs. Night-time is for reading regular books to keep catching up to the other boys that had access to full libraries from the time they were children. My little bookcase is filling up slowly but surely!

The Christmas holiday begins soon and every boy that is going home is packing his things so there are traveling trunks everywhere you look. Even though there is a week and a half left until people are allowed to go home! I am not the only student staying on though, so don't worry about me being lonely. A few of the sophomores and juniors, a senior, and Wallace and I are staying behind—there are fifteen of us in total. We will have a small celebration of our own to make sure that we are not too left out from the festivities of Christmas. Do you like Christmas, Daddy Long-Legs? I suppose since I have decided you're not fond of Halloween like Mr. Graves wasn't, I'm going to say that you do like Christmas because it's a beautiful time of year and you can sit by the fire and be warm with drinking chocolate while looking at a decorated tree. Am I right? Will I ever get an answer? Can I ask anything I like without getting an answer? What is your favorite kind of pie? Do you like ice cream? What is your favorite book? Do you hate summer? Do you shave daily or do you have a beard? Do you keep it trimmed elegantly? Do you have a curly mustache? I have so many questions because I haven't seen your face!

I have spent some of my allowance on a pair of ice skates and Albus helped me learn how to skate in secret so that no one else would know that I never had before. It was very nice of him and by the time we all went out for a day of fun, I only fell once and only then when Wallace accidentally ran into me. He was very apologetic afterward! I have a bruise on my side, it's a lovely yellow and mahogany and doesn't bother me because it's from having a fun time with my friends—imagine! Credence Barebone, the young man who came from an orphanage, with friends all his own!

If I don't get you another letter before the day arrives, I hope you have a very merry Christmas, Mr. Long-Legs. I know I will.

Yours respectfully,  
Credence Barebone

PS: Would you accept a gift from your ward? I would like to give you something.


	9. 27th December 1922

Dearest Daddy Long-Legs,

I didn't expect such a generous gift from you! Thank you so much for the Christmas allowance; I had no idea what to do with so much. I'll tell you what I bought—I've decided they're from different family members, so I'll tell you that too.

I. A fine and heavy wool coat from my father, who is very practical but spoils me. (I am his only son.)  
II. A full set of William Shakespeare's plays in beautiful gilded volumes. Mother is less practical and also spoils me.  
III. Thomas Hardy's Far from the Madding Crowd from my aunt, who is very forward-thinking and wishes to broaden my literary horizons.  
IV. A large box of candy from my uncle, who claims I am his favorite nephew. (I am his only nephew. See above.)  
V. A hot water bottle from my grandmother, who worries that I get cold at night.  
VI. A silver pocket-watch from my guardian, engraved with my initials.  
VII. Another small bookcase from myself, as the first is full now. Perhaps I should have invested in a large one to begin with!

What a generous family I have, don't you think so Mr. Long-Legs? And most especially you.

This all leads into what I am including in your letter this time: I hope you enjoy the stationary set and fountain pen I've bought you! I hope you like the silver of the pen; there was a gold for the same price but in my mind's eye you have and wear cool colors. Now see, this gift has a dual-purpose. As you still haven't answered me, I can't help but think you have no way to write me back! So here are enclosed the supplies to reply with, so THERE IS NO EXCUSE to not write me even so much as a missive. I am so desperate to hear from you that it aches—you don't even need to answer my questions, all I want is a hello! If I get that, I'll never ask for anything else ever again.

Over the holiday we had so much fun! We went ice skating and had snowball fights (Wallace and I beat the older students!) and once, the kitchen staff allowed us to come in and learn how to prepare caramels to give away. I've sent you some of that as well, and saved some aside to send to Mr. Graves as he sent me a generous gift of works by various poets for Christmas. We weren't very good at making it but it tastes good even if it's too sticky! We trailed through the campus giving some to each member of faculty that remained, leaving them behind bemused and with candy. They deserved a thank you, don't you think? I gave Professor Scamander his last and he invited me in to talk more about endangered and extinct species. Did I tell you that he has a pet with him? He's a small rodent, I haven't asked Professor Scamander what kind, but he's lovely and affectionate and likes to steal shiny things. He tried to take my watch, but we caught him!

I am to take riding lessons when it starts to warm up and the thought is fascinating but terrifying. I hope I manage without falling! I have bought myself riding boots and have set them aside to wait for the signs of spring. Do you like riding, Mr. Long-Legs? It looks fun, if you properly know how. The horses are so sweet that I know my nervousness isn't founded. Hopefully that will keep me from being too anxious when the time comes. Most of the other boys already know how. Wish me luck!

We had exams just before the start of the holiday and I regret to inform you that I...

Have passed everything! Did I scare you at first thinking maybe you'd made a mistake taking on this particular orphan? I promised you wouldn't regret it and here I am, making sure that I don't break that promise. I got the highest overall marks in Latin as well: it's amazing, isn't it? Matron Barebone's Biblical teachings have helped me to be productive in secular exploits as well.

I hope you don't think me impertinent for my earlier tirade about writing me, but it's been months and months with no personal words whatsoever. I appreciate everything you're doing for me, but I'd appreciate correspondence even more.

Yours respectfully,  
Credence Barebone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credence's gift to Graves wasn't my idea; that's thanks to the person I originally started writing this fic for that encouraged me to post it here. So without them, it wouldn't be here at all! Thanks for always helping me when I get stuck.


	10. 16th January 1923

To Mister John Smith.

I have given you three weeks to reply to me with so much as a hello but I've received nothing whatsoever. You are the most stubborn, obstinate man I've had the misfortune to correspond with. Do you even read my letters or do you just throw money at me when you deem appropriate and toss the letters into the fire? Don't think me ungrateful for the funds but I am TIRED of only having a faceless no-one when I could have someone warm and companionable that talks to me about my studies and treats me like a person instead of a money sink. I have told you everything, made myself vulnerable to you as though you're family, the only family I've ever had. It's like I'm talking to a brick wall.

You are CRUEL and AWFUL. I know well enough that I'm a charity case but I don't need to be reminded even more than I already am. You are worse than the trustees that only sit while we're paraded in front of us and pat us on the head until we're too tall (because they won't stand, we don't deserve that). At least they don't pretend to be anything different. Do you like donating to your little charity case, is that it? A list of success stories you've financed? Did you write any of the others or am I the baseline instead of a special case? Maybe I am a special case! Maybe you sent the other boys warm and loving letters and I'm just not good enough.

I'd ask you to please answer but I know you won't.

From now on I will only answer your original guidelines. A monthly letter listing my school achievements.

Latin: Still top of the class.  
History: Moving further ahead. More wars.  
Geometry: Awful.  
Literature: Moving to the top of the class.  
Zoology: Assisting Professor Scamander during lessons.  
Athletics: Same as usual.

I hope this is satisfactory news from your ward. I will go back to studying now as nothing else matters to you.

Credence Barebone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but there will be several today.


	11. 25th January 1923

To Mr. "John Smith":

Sweet Credence has frantically asked to be able to write you for days now; he's on and on about apologizing and how he's the most terrible ward to ever live. I've been trying to calm him down but it seems he wrote you a real nasty letter right before coming down with whooping cough. It's a real mild case, don't you worry, but he's been laid up in the infirmary for over a week now and I promised him that I'd write you a letter for him apologizing to you. He'll be up and around soon, poor thing, but I think a letter would do him a world of good in recovery.

Sincerely,  
Queenie Goldstein.

PS: Percival Graves, if you think I don't know your secretary's address, you're screwy. Teenie would have kittens if she knew you were making this poor boy sad. You'd better write him, honey, if you don't want to hear it from her. It's good you're helping him, but don't hurt him in the meantime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnn.
> 
> Also: I had no idea so many people were so invested in Credence's letters! Thank you all so much!
> 
> Anyway. EVEN SHORTER. One more today! I'm working on them slowly.


	12. 30th January 1923

Credence,

I'm sorry that my not writing you has hurt you so badly. You're right: I've never replied to a letter from anyone that I've put through college. However, none of them have written so diligently or so much as asked for a reply. I assure you that I read every single letter you send me and that I keep them safely locked away in my desk drawer so that I can leaf through them whenever I please. I order them by date and keep them tied with red twine. I only say this as a paltry nod toward your attention to detail.

I hope this letter finds you well: I've enclosed a couple of items I hope will speed your recovery. Don't over-exert yourself, continue to rest until the cough has entirely dissipated.

Please don't worry yourself over your last letter. It was a much needed reprimand and I appreciate your thoroughness in reading me to rights. I can only hope to be a better man for you in the future, though I cannot promise you letters. In fact, I can almost certainly promise this will be the only reply. My occupation keeps me so busy that I simply can't; I have to set aside time especially to read your letters, which brighten my days immensely. I am happy that you find college so satisfactory, and you've made me proud with your academic record and persistence in bettering yourself. I have not told Matron Barebone any of the things you have asked me not to; your secrets will be safe with me.

Credence, I hope you don't find me cruel in future when I can't write to you. Aside from my work, my anonymity is imperative to me as well. It is, as you remember, one of the only stipulations for your entire education. I will however have my secretary send you updates if that pleases you.

Yours,  
Mr. Long-Legs.

PS: I hope I can begin to earn back that title now?

PPS: I am not at all bald.


	13. 11th February 1923

Dearest Daddy Long-Legs,

I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING HORRIBLE I EVER SAID. I'm so, so sorry that I've been so spoiled and impertinent and awful to you, I regretted sending out the letter immediately and wanted to send an apology but it turns out my horrible mood was due to the fact that I was getting sick: I had to get taken to the infirmary that night; Albus alerted the faculty that I was ill and they took me in. I had thought I just had a cough, but apparently I had whooping cough. They kept me in there for over two weeks and I finally met the nurse, Miss Goldstein. I begged her for days to apologize to you for me because they wouldn't let me sit up to write you. I really am so, so sorry. Finally she agreed because I couldn't calm down. I don't know what she said but the letter you sent me made (and still makes) me so happy.

Thank you for the warm scarf and the lozenges (I didn't know Smith's Brothers made menthol!) and the volume of Thomas Hardy poetry, they helped me feel better so much. I'm still coughing but I'm getting better and I haven't taken the scarf off since I opened it.

Those aren't as important as having a letter written to me, though. I'll treasure it always and I have to admit that knowing you keep all of my letters so safely and neatly and even re-read them makes me happy enough to die. While I honestly wish I hadn't said those things to you, I'm selfishly glad that it led to you writing me. From now on I'll accept missives from your secretary and just keep this one letter close to my heart. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Mr. Graves visited Gellert while I was ill and came to see me in the infirmary while he was here! It was a surprising and wonderful visit; he sat by my side and read me some of the poems when I was too tired to hold the book up myself. Between that and your correspondence, I was greatly cheered. He stayed for several hours and it seemed as though Miss Goldstein knows him fairly well. She's so kind to me and was very familiar toward Mr. Graves and I have to admit I was a little jealous until she told me that her sister works with him! Isn't that childish and awful of me? Whenever someone is nice to me I'm suddenly possessive and cruel even if it's only in my own head.

Do you like Valentine's day? I think it's interesting but I've never had cause to celebrate it. There's a women's college nearby and we've all been paired up randomly for a Valentine's get-together. I've gotten paired with a girl named Celeste; she's very lovely and I've bought her a card and some candy and a book of poems. I hope that's not skimping on a gift - or that it's too much. I don't know. HOWEVER, I am enclosing a card to you as well because surely I couldn't forget Mr. Long-Legs (see, you have your title back already!). I am nervous about my first Valentine's day party, wish me luck! Gellert and Albus seem a little nonplussed by the whole idea but they're going with it anyway.

Classes are going well now that I'm allowed again. I have a lot to catch up on but my professors are giving me extra time so I'm not overwhelmed. Professor Scamander still wants me to assist him so I am, though I have to wear a mask around any animals! I don't mind it. He's been teaching me all about the animals we live around and don't even notice. Insects too. My other classes are going well too and I've moved up in levels. Higher Algebra is going to be even worse than Geometry though, I can tell. I'm going to try my best, though! I promise you won't be disappointed in your Credence.

I received a letter from Matron Barebone the other day. She wants me to report on everything that's happened to me in college and I don't know what to say to her. If your secretary would give me any kind of idea, I would be so grateful.

Yours Always,  
Credence

PS: I'm glad you're not bald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sending a dude cough lozenges in the 1920s was basically sending him cocaine and/or heroin. #HistoricalMedicine


	14. 17th February 1923

Dear Daddy Long-Legs,

Thank you for the flowers to wear in my lapel and at her wrist for the party. I hadn't even thought of it, and the note from your secretary telling me that you've taken care of speaking with Matron Barebone has been a load off of my mind. I had been worried about it and knowing that I don't need to speak to her ever again while I'm here if I don't want to is so freeing. As always, I hope you don't take this to mean I don't appreciate everything that's been done for me—I'm very grateful—but life there can be difficult. The place of an orphan and all. I prefer it much better now that it feels as though I have some kind of family.

The other boys are speaking of what they'll be doing over summer and I never know what to say. I don't know what I'll do. I can't go back, I won't! I've been saving most of my allowance every month (as much as I can) so that I can rent a room nearby so that I don't have to leave. I've enough saved to cover two months' rent—$65—but I'm going to continue saving so that I can cover food and sundries and another month as well. So see, your Credence has grown into a responsible young man! I feel the stereotype is that someone who has been poor that comes into money will fritter away it all immediately, but I find that saving is easy as long as I'm careful and set a goal. "Don't go back to the orphanage" is a very nice goal, I think.

I have been thinking about the poetry I've been reading a lot lately. I think that "I Looked Up From My Writing" by Hardy (who is my favorite poet at current) is one I've been focusing on perhaps a bit much. It's these lines:

> I looked up from my writing,  
>  And gave a start to see,  
>  As if rapt in my inditing,  
>  The moon's full gaze on me. 
> 
> Her meditative misty head  
>  Was spectral in its air,  
>  And I involuntarily said,  
>  'What are you doing there?'

These lines strike me the most. It feels familiar, as often this happens to me when I'm writing you. I know that the poem is about the bleak futility of war but there can be a bleak futility in many things, don't you think? That seems very pessimistic but I'm sure you know what I mean! So much of Hardy's work is very dark and I think trying to see something bright in them is part of the enjoyment for me.

Calculus isn't as difficult as I'd imagined. Here is a quick test! If y′=4x+y−3 and y=mx+by, what are the values of m and b in the equation? This was on the latest exam as we're just starting and it seemed so daunting at first but I think I'm getting the hang of it. I'll tell you the answer as a postscript! Don't cheat, now.

All of my other classes are going well as are my social activities. The Valentine's party went well. Everyone had a very nice time even if Gellert and Albus spent much of it simply talking to one another rather than to their dates. The ladies didn't seem to mind though. In fact, most people were just relaxed so as to not put pressure on one another or be awkward. A few pairs got caught out being untoward, but not your Credence. Celeste was a lovely date though and we're going to see one another again this very afternoon. I'm going to take her for coffee and we're going to talk. She very much liked the gifts I gave her.

Professor Scamander has allowed me to take over care of an animal! That's so exciting, isn't it? I'll update you as needed. Credence Barebone: animal keeper. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?

Yours,  
Credence

PS: The answer is m=−4 and b=−1.


	15. 20th March 1923

Dear Mr. Long-Legs,

I keep changing how I address you in these, but doesn't it keep you on your toes? I hope so! Nothing is better for the mind and body than keeping things fresh and interesting, don't you think so? I had thought of shortening to just "Daddy" but that feels a bit strange, as though I'm a five-year-old addressing his father. I'd rather not feel that way, so Daddy Long-Legs or Mr. Long-Legs it is.

I have started filling my second bookcase! Books I have gotten recently are these: The Valley of Fear (I'm becoming really fond of stories about Detective Holmes!), The Lost World, and A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man. I'm not sure how I feel about Joyce's works yet, but I'm enjoying reading these new additions anyway. As I noted in my last letter, I've been saving most of my money so I'm buying less books. I'm happy to be doing so: it makes me feel very responsible and as though I can learn how to live on my own once I'm done with college! Isn't that exciting? From sheltered orphan to a responsible, self-sufficient young man. I can't wait for that day to come.

Of course, being self-sufficient means paying you back for your kindness. I don't want to hear any argument about it: I'm going to pay you back every cent you've spent on my education, my board, and my allowances. I will grant gifts as just that, but only because I KNOW you will try to argue and I won't have a leg to stand on for that.

Zoology has been very dramatic lately. Gellert has dropped the class and a rare cat that is one of Professor Scamander's pets has gone missing. These things are not connected, but the point I'm trying to make is that poor Professor Scamander has his hands full! We've all been trying to help find the poor thing before something happens to it. Hopefully we'll get lucky. Gellert won't say why he quit the class, but I still think he's jealous because Albus is so interested in learning from him. Imagine, being that close of friends with someone! Do you think I'll ever have a friend so important to me?

We've begun playing cribbage in our suite as we've grown tired of chess. No gambling, of course! Unless you count pieces of candy, which is much less destructive than trying to gamble with money. Much more delicious, too. I'm crafty so I've gathered up a large collection, mostly chocolates (they're nearly worth the most, just behind salt-water taffy, which is hard to get around here.) but with some other assorted pieces mixed in. Sometimes we eat all the betting fodder before the game is finished so it doesn't even matter who won in the end.

It's been a busy month but most importantly the weather is starting to improve so us boys are having a hard time keeping still. We go out in our athletic uniforms to play baseball or football or wrestle—I'm not very good at the sports for strength, but when we run races I nearly always win. I'm very fast and people don't notice me until I'm already pulling ahead of them. I can't wait for it to warm up even more so the snow and slush and rain leave us alone. Did I tell you that in January we had a hail storm so bad that it broke four windows in the dormitories? It totally ruined one of the senior's essay he was writing! He got an extension of course, on the grounds of weather-related disaster. They fixed the windows promptly, but for a couple of days those rooms were pretty cold.

Back to the present: Wallace has been helping me with Calculus so don't worry about my grade! I think I will take an art class for my first term next year, though. I'm getting very tired of math and I'd like to be fresh for my next one.

I hope everything is going well for you there! Your work, your social life, your personal life (please don't forget your Credence for the sake of anyone else!), everything! I'm in a very good mood lately and I hope for happiness in your life as well. Do I make you happy? Are you glad to have me in your life? I know you said you liked my letters but I mean me, as a person. We've never met (as far as I know), so I can't help but wonder. My mind's buzzing with thoughts and possibilities.

Love,  
Credence

PS: I set aside this letter to go to dinner and found the professor's cat! She was stuck in one of the chutes we send our washing bags down in. Professor Scamander was so happy that he's offered me an allowance with room and board on campus over summer if I keep being his assistant! I told him that I need to think about it, but I want to definitely accept. My first real job and it takes care of all of my problems! I'm so excited that I can hardly contain myself.


	16. 7th April 1923

To Mr. John Daddy-Long-Legs Smith:

I don't like this one either. It's too long and too formal. Anyway, I think I'll settle on one name and stick with it unless I'm cross with you again. Keeping you on your toes is only fun if it's entertaining, and bad names that don't sound good aren't entertaining.

We have been studying the ocean! Timendi causa est nescire! The cause of fear is ignorance! They say that, but the more I learn about the ocean the more frightening it becomes. There are so many creatures that could kill you easily and we keep going into the ocean, their home, to explore. Then we get upset when something happens or someone gets hurt. It's our own fault!! I don't understand why people get angry at an animal that hurts them when they've encroached on its territory. I probably sound just like Professor Scamander right now; Albus would tease me for days. I mean it! People are always like that though, I think. Going places we don't belong, I mean. Which reminds me that a group of boys got caught sneaking around outside the infirmary to spy on miss Queenie! (I'm not being rude, she told me it was okay to call her that.) She was only doing paperwork, but they got caught right away and punished.

I don't think I could ever do something like that.

My other lessons are going well. I'm passing Calculus, which is about all I can ask for, but all my other classes I have good grades! Top marks in Latin again.

Mr. Long-Legs, do you think it's all right for people to be different? I don't mean just different, I mean different. I think so, personally. If people didn't have different beliefs or ways of life everything would be the same and boring, right? So there's nothing wrong with people that aren't the same. (Matron Barebone would have a fit.) Don't worry about anything! It's all just academic. I'm thinking of taking Philosophy, what do you think? Could I do all right?

I have other important news! Mr. Graves visited again but he was in a horrible mood and only spoke with Gellert, to whom he gave the most severe dressing-down about giving up on his classes that I've ever heard. He left soon after that and barely said hello to ~~me~~ the rest of us. Gellert was sour the entire rest of the day and said he couldn't understand how he knew unless the school told him. I'm sure they did! It's their job, isn't it? I'm sorry that he got yelled at but he really should have consulted his uncle first.

(Don't worry, Mr. Long-Legs. I'm not thinking about changing any classes without a serious conversation first.)

Speaking of serious conversations, I have to ask you why you've had your secretary send me a message telling me that I can't take a job over the summer. This is a perfect opportunity for me and I don't understand why you're forbidding me. I'll do what you tell me, I promise, but you haven't given me a reason and I want to know. I also want to know what I'll be doing instead, if I can't hold a job over break. I'm not going to just keep taking your money. I'll understand if it's because you don't want me working at the school I attend, but let me find something that I can do. Please? I want to be useful.

I'll always be grateful to you and trust your judgment and care for you, but I can't be a child forever.

Today we're having a get-together outside of class. It's a student-organized chess tournament! Wish me luck, I'm hoping to win the whole thing. They say a couple of the seniors are very good, but we'll see about that. The prize is gathered up from the students as an entrance fee: twenty-five dollars.

Hoping to be a champion the next time he writes,  
Credence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life's picking up tomorrow, chapters may be a bit scarce for a few days.


	17. 9th May 1923

Dear Mr. Long-Legs,

A bakery assistant? I'm not sure how you came up with that, but I don't mind. I didn't know you were still speaking with Miss Queenie about me, but if she and her sister don't mind me staying with them over the summer, I'd like to! I can be useful with work and be around someone familiar just like I would have been as Professor Scamander's assistant. I'll have to tell him now—maybe he'll ask after Albus instead. Wallace always goes to stay with his parents and Gellert told me that he's spending the summer with Mr. Graves, so that would be our whole suite sorted out for the break.

Everyone is scurrying around scared because our very final exams are coming soon! So many boys that haven't studied all year long are studying every day now. The rest of us are still studying a lot, but we've already retained things from actually paying attention in class. Imagine, going to college and not even bothering to learn! What an expensive vacation they're having. Did you study well in school or did you slack off on your duties, Mr. Long-Legs? I like to think of you as very serious and studious. Don't tell me if I'm wrong, I want to think I'm right.

All of the classes are seeming to go so quickly lately, as though the professors themselves have only figured out now that we haven't learned everything we're supposed to yet. So on top of studying we have more and more homework and new studying to do. I don't know how I'd manage if I hadn't kept up all year. My grades are still good even if I continue to struggle in Calculus. Albus is tutoring me and I promise I'm going to keep doing my best, so please don't worry! We have to write a memoir in Literature but I'm afraid I don't feel comfortable letting everyone know where I've come from. Do you have any suggestions for me? It's not due until the end of the year but I'd like to start it soon.

In Athletics we started rowing lessons and I'm really terrible at it. It won't affect my grade as long as I try but it's still discouraging. Before you think "well, Credence must be exaggerating, he can't be that terrible at rowing," you need to know that I lost my balance holding onto an oar and practically toppled into the water. Everyone laughed and I don't blame them, but at least Gellert hoisted me back to my feet before I could fall all the way in. He's been in a better mood lately and only looked a little peevish when he mentioned staying with his uncle.

I won the chess tournament! Albus only ended up watching because the other boys said he had an unfair advantage, but now they think I do too because he taught me! They're just jealous that they didn't win though, they'll cool down once the sting isn't as bad. How do you feel about tournaments like that? Maybe a set of different divisions (like in wrestling) would have helped. I used my prize money on some more books and some gifts for my suite mates. It's always nice to have someone to send a gift to—speaking of, I hope you like the gift I'm sending you! I'm not going to spoil the surprise here.

Being around animals has made me wonder about pets. Do you have pets, Mr. Long-Legs? Do you even like pets? I think I'd love to have one, but I don't know what I'd like best. Professor Scamander has a pet scorpion! It seemed like a strange thing but he explained to us that their aggression is from protecting the other scorpions they care for. (Usually their babies.) Maybe that's why Mr. Graves wears the pins he does, he protects people all the time.

I had better leave this letter now; the dinner bell just rang and I don't want to be late. I'll send this out later.

Your chess champion,  
Credence

PS: Do you think Mr. Kowalski will like me? I've never worked in a bakery before, I hope he doesn't mind. Come June, I'm going to do my best!

PPS: If any of the other boys find out where I'm staying for the summer, they're sure to be jealous. I'm thinking of keeping it a secret. Do you agree?


	18. 12th June 1923

Dearest Mr. Long-Legs;

I LOVE BAKING. I’m sorry that I haven’t written in so long but I’ve been so busy helping Mr. Kowalski with his bakery! Miss Queenie and Miss Tina are so nice to me and everything is wonderful here and I’m so, so glad you had me do this. Thank you so much! I take back every petulant thought I had after you told me I couldn’t stay on at school over summer.

Things are very busy here! I had no idea that bakeries like this were still so popular but they are. Mr. Kowalski makes the most wonderful things, it’s hard to believe he’s not some kind of bakery wizard. I think my favorite is a strawberry jam pinwheel he showed me how to make the other day. I wish I could send you some but they might go off before you get them.

I did manage to give Mr. Graves some of my baking, though! He came by the other night to talk about work with Miss Tina and after that Miss Queenie made him stay for dinner. We all talked about their work, my schooling, and my work in the bakery. He seemed very interested in what I’d been doing so I told him that the dessert that night (a strudel) was something that I had made. It was apple with cinnamon and vanilla and brown sugar. He liked it! I feel like I’m truly a baker now.

I noticed that he had on a tie pin like the one I sent you, but I didn’t say anything. It’s nice to know we have similar tastes in stores though! I like to think you look as dashing in it as he did. Is that selfish? I just want to know that you like it and wear it. I know I said that scorpions suited him in my last letter, but you protect me so I like to think they suit you too.

I’m so tired lately from how much work I’ve been doing, but I promise I’ll try to write you more regularly from now on. My hands are rough from work now but I like it. Do you think any of the other boys do? Probably not. That’s all right. It just makes me special.

How do you like to spend summers? What’s your favorite season? Do you think the heat is as tiring as I do? It doesn’t help to be working with ovens all day long!

Miss Queenie is teaching me about medicine. What do you think if I changed to a medical major? Doctor Barebone sends a chill down my spine, maybe I shouldn’t. I’d have to change my name and I’ve always been me so I wouldn’t know what to change it to.

I’ll tell you more of my grand baking adventures next time.

Yours,  
Credence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge gap, life got ahead of me. Longer chapters coming soon.


End file.
